Cleansing Complications
by SpreadButter
Summary: The team, RWBY, has settled into their new lives at Beacon, but some things you just have to adapt to. Things such as Yang leaving clothes and razors in the bathroom, Blake's hair clogging up the drain, Weiss using all of the hot water, and Ruby buying too many hair products. It's a mess with RWBY but they have to get used to each other. (If you look closely you'll see pairings).
1. Hair

**Hello. RWBY and its characters are in no way mine, they're Rooster Teeth's. I hope you guys like this idea and the stories that come from it. This will probably be a multi-chapter thing so yaayyyy! Right? Okay. Here goes...**

* * *

"UUUGGHHH!THIS IS NOT WHAT I NEED AFTER A LONG DAY!" Shouted a voice from inside the bathroom.

"What is it, Yang?!" Replied another voice, but a higher tone.

Yang answered, "I found more hair!"

Ruby, Yang's younger sister, looked over at a different girl named, Blake. Blake shrunk down into her book without so much as a glance in Ruby's direction. Ruby looked away from Blake and towards the bathroom door. Then the door to the bathroom swung open and out came an extremely angry Yang with nothing but a bra and her pyjama pants. Blake looked up to where the sound was coming from.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like it's _your_ hair." Blake said as she carefully set down her book.

"Look, Blake, I know you're a cat Faunus, but that doesn't mean you have to shed like one." Yang's expression was monstrous.

Ruby's small voice said as Blake stood up. "Uh, Yang?..." She got no response.

Blake looked offended. "Excuse me?! I'm not the with the fifty pounds of hair!"

"No, but somehow there's about twenty tons of it clogging up the drain!" Shouted Yang.

"How do you know that's even _my_ hair?! For all I know it could be…" Blake glanced around, "Ruby's!"

"It's not Ruby's, I would know. I've shared a bathroom with her for fifteen years and Ruby's hair isn't that long." Yang said.

"I can't believe you! Ugghh!" Blake screamed and grabbed her book then headed out of the dorm.

Yang let out a frustrated growl and proceeded to take her shower. Ruby looked on in disbelief. That was crazy, Ruby thought, Yang was out of line but it is a lot of Blake's hair… Ruby then brushed off her pyjamas and got onto her bunk above Weiss' to finish studying for her test. There was a sound from outside of the dorm's door, it was a electronic sound which indicated that Weiss was back. Ruby sat up and looked at Weiss walking in.

"Why did I see Blake run away from our dorm?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled sheepishly and pointed to the bathroom that had the shower running.

"Yang again?" Weiss replied as she sat down on her bed.

"Hehe, yeah…" Ruby sighed and jumped down onto Blake's bed, which was across from Weiss. "I don't know what to do about them Weiss. They such good friends and this whole shower thing is getting old and kind of annoying."

"Just do what I, Ruby, and yell at them until they solve their problems." Weiss stood and patted Ruby's shoulder as she walked over to climb to her top bunk.

Just then, Yang walked out of the bathroom with her long hair dripping with water and her tank top and pyjama pants.

Weiss saw Yang and said, "well, I'm going to bed. It's been an extremely tiring day."

"You're tellin' me." Yang responded as she took out the hairdryer.

When laid down Ruby's voice said, "Goodnight Weiss, goodnight Yang." No one responded. Yang was too busy drying her hair and didn't hear her, and Weiss had already fallen asleep.

* * *

 **I really hoped you enjoyed it and if so I'll keep up with this story! :)**


	2. Interlude 1

**It hasn't been too long since I updated, I hope. I know these are really short, but it's just easier for me to stay devoted while not having it seem like a job to do. I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

Yang sighed and looked at her bedside clock. It was 2:23, and Blake still hadn't come back. Yang felt extremely bad about what she said to Blake, she hoped that Blake would forgive her. She tried to close her eyes and sleep, but she couldn't rest until she knew Blake was okay.

Blake was doing perfectly fine. She got on a ship into Vale before curfew. After the ship landed she went into the 24 hour cafe that served great coffee then sat down in a secluded area. She read the clock that hung from the wall by the restrooms. It read, 1:47. By this time she had already had two cups of coffee, I should head back soon, Blake thought. She felt herself becoming tired and sloppy. I need to apologize, she sighed and stood up then proceeded to get on a ship back into Beacon.

Yang was so tired that it wasn't even funny. She tried to count sheep, she tried to think of boring puns, and she even tried to read one of Blake's more boring books. Nothing worked. She was a mess, and Ruby saw it too.

"Yang?..." Ruby's small voice asked.

"Yeah, Ruby?" Yang whispered after she looked up from where she was standing.

"You're still up." Ruby observed as she sat up in her bunk. "Are you waiting for Blake?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby ignored Yang, "Blake will be okay, she can take care of herself." Ruby reassured.

"I know, but still…" Yang trailed off.

"It'll be okay, she'll come back." Ruby said before she laid back down to sleep.

Yang looked up at Ruby's sleeping form. She always fell asleep fast, Yang chuckled, I really should try to go to sleep. Then Yang climbed onto her top bunk and slipped into her bed. Just as Yang was pulling on her covers the dorm's door quietly cracked and swung open. It was Blake! She came back!

"Blake?" Yang asked as she looked down at Blake's dark silhouette.

Blake's eye squeezed shut. "Yeah, Yang?" Blake whispered.

"I'm sorry." Yang apologized.

Blake stopped. "I'm sorry, too."

"Now we're even and not at odds." Yang winked.

"Yang…" Blake reprimanded, but smiled all the same.

Yang laid back into her bed and slept peacefully. Blake did the same, but not before smiling up from under the blanket covering her face.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I don't know when I'll post again. We'll just have to see. ;)**


End file.
